To love a shadow
by sofellostyle
Summary: This takes place before the movie Thor. I wanted to show a more innocent Loki falling into the dark side. So this is the story when Loki meets Felicia. At first she is someone interesting and different, but later on she becomes a tool for Loki's mischief. Will she be able to see through Loki and help him or will he fall into the darkness of evil? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loki walked through the crowd of humans, glaring at those who dared to bump him. He found them pathetic, always stressing and worrying for no reason at all. He walked quickly through the crowd, accidentally knocking someone over.  
"Watch it you jerk!" Someone yelled at him.  
"How dare you speak to me in such a tone you filthy mortal! Do you have any idea who I am?!" He retorted, turning around. Seeing what lay on the ground before him, he paused, reconsidering.  
On the ground before him lay a human of the female gender. She was tall; about five foot eight, normal body type, short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She hardly wore any of that disguise the humans called make up, only a little around her eyes. Loki guessed she was around 17 in human years. She didn't look anything like the other female humans Loki had met; there was something in the way she moved and talked that said boy, but in a cute and positive way. Her books had fallen out of her bag and were spread around on the ground.  
"Just great," she whispered to herself while picking up her books.  
Loki bent down and began gathering books. "I'm so sorry for my behavior," He said while picking up one of her books. "That was not the act of a gentleman, may I ask for your forgiveness?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" The girl exclaimed, irritated, while getting back on her feet. "Now you are polite? Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something? Just give me back my books." She extended a hand, reaching for her books.  
"Such language for a woman your age," Loki murmured, shocked by the girl's choice of words, sequestering the book out of her reach. "I will not give you back your book unless you at least except my apology, Miss...?" Loki trailed off, not knowing her name.  
"Felicia," the girl replied, annoyed.  
"Felicia… that´s an interesting last name. Very short though." Alleged Loki amused.  
"That's my first name. Are you stoned or something?" She asked, eyebrow raised.  
"No, no, no! You´re supposed to say your last name, not your first! Haven't you got any manners?!" Loki asked Felicia, shocked.  
"Ehm, excuse me? I'm the one with no manners? Wasn't it you who pushed me to the ground? And why would I tell a complete stranger my last name? For all I know you could be some stalker or something. I've accepted your apology; now give me back my book!" Felicia exclaimed, jumping up against Loki to reach her book.  
Loki was stunned. He had never met anyone so… different like this young woman Felicia. She was witty and knew how to handle her words. He gave her back her book and she started to walk away.  
"I am sorry you know." Loki said quietly.  
"I know, but next time I hope you don't need to feel sorry, since it shouldn't happen again." Felicia replied.  
"How do you know we will meet again?" Loki shouted as she got further away from him. She turned around and looked at him through the crowd.  
"Because I will want my revenge of course!" She replied, a big grin on her lips. She turned on her heel and walked away. Loki followed her with his eyes until she was out of distance. _"I will be looking forward to it."_ he thought as he slowly turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felicia smiled to herself as she walked across the street to her apartment. At first she had been very angry with the stranger, pushing her to the ground and not even bothering to excuse himself, but then something happened. She had seen it in those dark, green when he turned to look at her, something changed. And she was hoping to see him again. Things like this never happened to Felicia, she was someone who'd blend into the crowd, she didn't stand out. With a sigh, Felicia unlocked the door and walked into the apartment.  
"Felicia? Is that you?" Lana, her roommate, called from the kitchen.  
"Who else?" Felicia called back as she walked into the kitchen, dropping her bag on one of the kitchen chairs. "Were you expecting someone?" She asked.  
"Ehm, no…" Lana replied quickly. Felicia could tell that she was lying.  
"Lana, don't lie to me, you're a terrible liar." Felicia told her. "Just tell me who was coming here and I will be on my way."  
"Okay, Okay!" Lana said with so much excitement in her voice that Felicia thought Lana was going to burst. "I met this guy, Philip, yesterday at the coffee shop, and he was so nice, and really, REALLY handsome!" Lana squealed, sounding very much to Felicia like a little girl with a new princess dress.  
"Yeah, that's enough for me," Felicia said picking up her bag again. "I will be at the library if you need me." Grabbing a cookie, Felicia turned on her heel and walked back out the door. It had been like this since Felicia first arrived in London and met Lana. Lana got all the nice looking guys. Felicia, on the other hand, either was mistaken for a lesbian because of her short hair, or just got stuck in a fantasy about the "perfect guy". Felicia had always loved the perfect love stories like the ones Jane Austen had written, but after some time, she had given up hope about finding her own Mr. Darcy. She didn't even know if she really wanted a Mr. Darcy.

With a sigh, she shook herself out of her thoughts, and stepped forward as the smelly bus pulled up to the curb. When Felicia got on the bus she accidentally bumped in to a short, black haired woman with a snobby attitude.  
"Watch it!" The woman snapped.  
"Sorry," Felicia replied apologetically, passing the woman to find a seat. The woman's dark hair flashed Felicia back to earlier in the day; to the stranger she had met this morning. She had forgotten about him after everything with Lana. As she sat down she started to think about who the mysterious tall man with black hair and dark, green eyes could have been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The time was past eleven o'clock and Loki sat at the dinner table with his father, mother, Thor and some other people he didn't know, picking in his food. It had been about a week since he had bumped into Felicia and he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He could stay up whole nights thinking about her, thinking about seeing her, thinking about what she thought of him.  
-I'm not that hungry, Loki said and left the dinner table, barely eaten anything.  
The others had seen that something was troubling Loki, and Thor decided that it was time to speak to him, so he excused himself, left the table and ran after Loki.  
-What´s bothering your mind dear brother? Thor asked Loki concerned as he cough up with him in the corridor. You haven't played any of your tricks on us for almost a week now, he said.  
-It's something you wouldn't understand Thor, Loki said quit with this head still in his thoughts about Felicia.  
-I don't know if I will understand, but it might help if you talk about it, Thor said. Thor knew Loki wasn't much of a talker, but he thought he might at least try. It was quit between the two brothers for a moment, before Loki broke the silence.  
-When I visited the earth, something happened to me, something I can't get out of my head, Loki began. And it's frustrating because I can't think about anything except..., Loki stopped.  
-Except..? Thor began.  
-Except... Except her, Loki said turning his face away, blushing. Loki hated to show himself weak and felt humiliated as Thor's eyes stared at him.  
Thor didn't know what to do, his brother had never been this opened with his emotions to him, or anyone else for that matter, before. Thor understood that Loki must be serious about this.  
-For god sake, stop looking at me that way and say something brother! Loki said turning around to face his brother, feeling his cheeks flush.  
-Ehm.., Thor began, how did you meet her? he asked Loki, hoping he didn't sound like he still was in shock.  
-I pushed her, Loki said, realizing how stupid it sounded.  
Thor laughed.  
-Now, that sounds more like the Loki I know, he said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late on a Friday night around half past two o'clock, and Felicia was on her way home, with company for once. His name was James. He was tall, with blond hair, grey eyes, strong arms and hands and a smile to die for. They had met at a bar called "Fiction" earlier that night. They had been flirting all night, and after some hot kisses and touching he was now following her home. When they got to her door he started to kiss her again, his hands traveling down her back further and further.  
"Let's call it a night James," Felicia told him, full of lust, but still sober enough to know her boundaries, and she was not the kind of girl who did one night stands.  
"What are you talking about?" James murmured, still kissing her neck, touching all of Felicia's soft spots.  
"I have your number, so I will call you and we can grab coffee sometime," She told him, trying to wiggle herself out of James' arms. But James just kept on kissing her and touching her, and this time it was not a pleasant feeling she got.  
"Seriously James! That's enough!" She exclaimed, trying to move, but James' grip around her tightened.  
"Listen up you slut!" James hissed. Felicia could smell the alcohol from his breath. This wasn't going to end well.  
"I don't spend all my evening trying to get a girl in bed, and then walk home alone still horny," James said, a dark tone in his voice that really scared Felicia.  
"James you're not yourself right now, it´s the alcohol talking, you will regret all this in the morning," Felicia pleaded, trying to talk sense into James.  
"Oh, you think this is my first time?" James laughed an evil laugh. "You think it's the alcohol that's making me do this?" Felicia looked in to James' eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding. He might have alcohol on his breath, but he sure as hell wasn't drunk. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Now you will shut up and open that damn door," James exclaimed, turning Felicia around so that her back was facing him. She felt something pointy and sharp against her back and realized that James was threatening her with a knife against her back. Felicia thought that Lana might hear her from the apartment if she screamed loud enough, and she opened her mouth to do just that, when she froze. Lana wasn't home this weekend; she had gone off to stay with her new boyfriend Philip and wasn't coming home until Thursday. Felicia panicked and took out her keys to open the door.  
"Now that's a good girl," James crooned as she slowly started twisting the key in the lock.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
James and Felicia turned around and saw a tall man standing about two meters away from them, his face shadowed in the darkness. His voice was low and dark, but velvety and comforting, unlike James'.  
"Move along, buddy." James yelled at the tall man. "It's none of your business."  
"Actually I do believe it is," the man said as he walked up to James. "Now step away from the girl and I´ll spear your life this once." He walked forward, staring into James' dark eyes. James glared at the man and pressed a kiss to Felicia's neck, biting and leaving a mark.  
"I warned you," The man murmured. Then he punched James hard in the face and the fight had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late at a Friday night around half past two o'clock, or if you prefer to call it early Saturday morning and Felicia was on her way home, with company for once. His name was James. He was pretty tall, blonde hair, grey eyes, strong arms and hands and a smile to die for. They had met at a bar called "Fiction" earlier that night. They had been flirting all night, and after some hot kisses and touching he was now following her home. When they got to her door he started to kiss her again, his hands traveling down her back further and further.  
"Let's call it to night James" Felicia said full of lust, but still enough sober to know her standards and she was not the kind of girl who did one night stands.  
"What are you talking about?" James said still kissing her neck, touching all of Felicia's soft spots.  
"I have your number, so I will call you and we can grab coffee sometime" she said trying to linger herself out of James arms. But James just kept on kissing her and touching her, and this time it was not a pleasant feeling she got.  
"Seriously James! That´s enough!" she said trying to move but James grip around her hands tightened.  
"Listen up you slut!" James said and Felicia could smell the alcohol from his breath. This wasn't going to end well.  
"I don't spend all my evening trying to get a girl in bed and then walk home alone still horny" James said with his dark voice that really scared Felicia.  
"James you're not yourself right now, it´s the alcohol talking and you will regret all this in the morning" Felicia said trying to reach out to James.  
"Oh, you think this is my first time?" James laughed an evil laughter. "You think it´s the alcohol that´s making me do this?" Felicia looked in to James eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding.  
"Now you will shut up and opened that damn door" James said turning Felicia around so that her back was facing him. She felt something pointy and sharp against her back and realized that James was fretting her with a knife against her back. Felicia thought that Lana might hear her from the apartment if she screamed loud enough, but then Felicia frozen in fear. Lana wasn't home this weekend; she had gone off to stay with her new boyfriend Philip and wasn't coming home until Thursday. Felicia panicked and took out her keys to open the door.  
"Now that´s a good girl" James said to her as she slowly started twisting the key in the lock.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
James and Felicia turned around and saw a tall man standing about two meters away from them, his face unable to see because of the darkness. His voice was pretty dark, but it was a comforting voice, not a scary one like James.  
"Well, who's gonna stop me?!" James yelled at the tall man.  
"I will" the man said as he walked up to James. "I will gladly give my life before you touch that girl again" he said slowly as he stared into James dark eyes. Then he punched James hard in the face and the fight had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicia screamed as the two men started beating etch other. What was she going to do? She couldn't just stand there like a pussy that was afraid of a fight! Felicia had five brothers so she could fight, even though she wasn't very good at it. James was now on top of the other guy and was hitting him hard in the face, while the other guy tried to strangle James. Felicia turned around, looking for help when she saw that her neighbor had left their shovel out again. Felicia ran across the street to grab the shovel. When she got back James was threatening the man with his knife against the stranger's neck.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" James asked with an evil grin. "I'm gonna show you what you get when you mess with Jam-"

Wham! Felicia had hit James as hard she possibly could in the head with the shovel. James' grey eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out because of the hard hit, rolling over on top of the stranger's chest.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm alright thank you," the stranger said, pausing to catch his breath. He then started pushing James aside to be able to get back up on his feet.

"Here, let me help you," Felicia said, reaching out her hand to the stranger. His big hand took a firm grip around Felicia's hand as he pulled himself up. When he got back on his feet they were just inches away from each other, her hands still encompassed by his. The light from the street light flashed upon the stranger's face in the black night. It was now that Felicia saw who the stranger actually was. It was that man, Loki or whatever he had said his name was, the one that had bumped in to Felicia about a week ago.

"You…" Felicia murmured, staring in to his deep green eyes. He stared back into her eyes for a moment, then looked away uncomfortably.

"Ehm, yes well...," he said nervously, stepping back a couple of inches. "I was just walking right past and I saw that that peasant was troubling you so I did my duty as a gentlemen and came over here to help you," Loki stammered nervously.

"Wait a second…" Felicia told him, confused by the whole situation. "Were you stalking me?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" He exclaimed hurriedly.

"Then where were you heading when you saw me and James?" Felicia asked. Something inside of her told her that Loki was telling the truth, but still... It was kind of creepy and weird.

"Well, I was.. I was heading… I was... Oh for god's sake can't you just be happy? I just saved you from that monster! A thank you would be nice instead of being accused of being a stalker!" He exclaimed angrily. "You know, just forget it." He turned around and started to walk away, mumbling something to himself. Felicia felt kind of bad, because Loki was right, he had done nothing wrong, and he had just saved her from James trying to rape her!

"Wait!" Felicia called after him. Loki stopped and turned around. She began to walk closer to Loki. She saw the confusion in his eyes, he probably thought she was going to slap him or something. Felicia stopped right in front of Loki, so close she could hear him breathe.

"Thank you," Felicia said, softly, placing her hands on either side of Loki's face, pulling him down to her. His lips met hers, and she could feel him hitch in surprise. At first Loki just stood there and Felicia began to think that maybe she should stop and pull away, but just when she began pulling away Loki responded to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Unlike other guys Felicia had kissed, Loki's mouth was cold and tasted like mint and candy canes. Felicia thought it was kind of weird but didn't really care in that moment. She was the first to pull away from the kiss, to catch her breath since she barely had any oxygen left in her lunges.

"I just don't get you silly little mortals with all your stupid little feelings, because at first you're mad at me for some reason, and then you throw yourself at me and start to kiss me," Loki told her, confused.

"Why do you always talk so funny?" Felicia asked, reminded of the alcohol still floating through her body.

"That's because I have manners and know how to behave myself, something you probably never heard of," Loki said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"I knew I never should have come here, acting on emotions." Loki mumbled as he walked away from Felicia. Why couldn't she just be grateful that he saved her? Loki knew he was fooling himself, trying to act all heroic like his brother, but that was not who he was! That was not in his nature, so of course he was doomed to fail!

"Wait!" Felicia's voice made its way through Loki's mind until he finally understood that she had actually called out to him, that he didn't imagine it. He turned around to look at the mortal girl.

The bright moonlight reflected in her blue eyes, which were now practically black, making them sparkle like diamonds. The black top and dark jeans almost disappeared into the night, leaving her nearly invisible. She started to walk forward. Loki couldn't tell if the sparkle in her eyes was good or bad, which made him very uncomfortable. Confused by the whole situation, Loki just stood there and he saw a smile spreading on Felicia's face. Then she stopped right in front of Loki, just inches away from him.

"Thank you," she said and wrapped her warm, soft hands around Loki's face. Then while still looking him straight in the eyes she pulled him in close and kissed him. At first Loki was frozen in shock, what had just, no, what was happening to him? Was she actually kissing him? He didn't want her to stop, and he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her back. Felicia tasted sweet, like summer strawberries or cupcakes. This was probably the first time Loki had ever lost himself in the moment, not being able to control it. Their tongues were almost fighting to get the upper hand, fighting about who was the strongest and most powerful. Suddenly Felicia pulled away and the warm feeling inside of Loki disappeared. Why was she stopping? Had he done something wrong? Even if Loki hated to admit it, this was his first kiss. Sure he had kissed girls before home in Asgard, but that was in different games like "7 minutes in heaven". Never like this. This had felt so special. So what was he doing wrong? He looked down on Felicia (who was almost, almost as tall as him now in her black heels) and saw that she was breathing hard, now he understood. Her little human lungs couldn't hold as much oxygen as Loki's so she had to take a break to breathe, how adorable.

"I just don't get you silly little mortals with all your stupid little feelings, because at first you're mad at me for some reason, and then you throw yourself at me and start to kiss me," Loki told her tartly, confused but happy. Felicia looked at him, smiled and wobbled, almost falling backwards.

"Why do you always talk so funny?" Felicia asked, giggling. Loki was reminded that Felicia was drunk.

"That's because I have manners and know how to behave myself, something you probably never heard of," Loki retorted, smiling softly at Felicia. Suddenly Felicia ripped herself out of his arms, running across the street, then promptly threw up. "Ahh, well that's just disgusting," Loki said, grimacing. He sighed and then rubbed her back as she continued to heave, her stomach expelling the alcohol consumed when she was with James. Finally Felicia stopped heaving and sank down on the ground, trying to catch her breath, mumbling something about how much her head hurt.

"Come on now, let's get you inside," Loki murmured, picking her up and cradling her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Felicia asked.

"Put your arms around me," Loki told her. Too drunk and tired to argue, Felicia did as she was told. Loki carried her in his arms from the sidewalk over to her apartment, which still stood open with the key left in the lock.

When he entered the apartment, he walked into the main room and laid her on the couch. Felicia had practically passed out now. Loki sat on the edge of the couch and watched her turning and rolling around restlessly. He reached out his hand and stroked her face, folding a strand of hair behind her ear. He was so glad he had run in to her that day. He found her fascinating. She knew what she wanted and wouldn't quit until she got it, just like Loki himself. She could actually be a worthy opponent. But to be honest Loki was hoping that she wouldn't be his opponent, instead he hoped that she could be a part of his life, as a friend... or maybe even something more. With a sigh, Loki stood, kissing her on the cheek and pulled a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold. Then he went outside and locked the door. He kept the key, just in case.

"Heimdal, open the gate!" He screamed up in to the black sky and a bright light appeared and split the night in half, and Loki could see the familiar stars on Asgard's night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

"Heads up loser!" Someone from the back of the library yelled. A paper ball soared through the air and hit Felicia in her head. Felicia was so hung-over that it felt like someone just dropped an atomic bomb on her head. She had woken up feeling dizzy and nauseous. She could barely remember anything from last night. She did remember James walking her home and that things got unpleasant, then suddenly she was standing outside on the street kissing Loki. She could feel the butterflies starting to fly around in her stomach again as she relived the moment in her head. Just when she felt her cheeks beginning to warm, another paper ball hit her in the back of her head.

"God! What are you, eleven?" Felicia screamed to the back of the room as she recognized a familiar face.

"Quiet in the library!" The librarian hissed.

"Woah! Drama queen or what?" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes laughed.

"Oh my god! Trevor!" Felicia screamed out in a sheer full voice.

"Mademoiselle!" The librarian yelled. "If you cannot be quiet, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Felicia frowned. "Sorry!" The boy came up to Felicia and hugged her hard giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Trevor was one of Felicia's older brother's best friends and they had known each other since they were kids. "What are you doing here in London? Last I heard you had moved to Iceland to study mythology!" Felicia told him, bemused.

"Well, I'm here on a work mission." Trevor turned looked behind Felicia, then looked back at her. "Would you mind talking about it over a cup of coffee? I could really use some, and that librarian looks like she wants to kill us. There are far better ways to die than to be lynched by a librarian." Trevor laughed. His white teeth flashed in his gigantic but cute smile. Felicia began to think about the article she was supposed to be done with by midnight, but how often do you meet a friend you haven't seen in years?

"Sure, I would love to!" She said and grabbed her bag. They both rushed out of the library, the librarian slamming the door behind them on the way out.

"So, now that you have heard everything about Iceland it's time to talk about you, honey. How is life for you here in London? Is it everything that you hoped for?" Trevor asked as he took a sip from his steaming hot espresso.

"Well, the job is actually pretty boring so far, I only get to do the sports news and I absolutely hate sports so that sucks!" Felicia laughed. "But my roommate Lana is really sweet and we have become very good friends in these past months."

"Well that's great! But I want to know about the interesting part, how is your love life? Is there any guy I have to beat up because he has been flirting with my girl?" Trevor asked with a grin. He was teasing her just like he and her brothers used to do when they were little.

"Well... There is one guy..." she told him slowly as she stirred the tea in her cup. "I don't know how things between us are but I find him really interesting and very, very attractive!"

"So! What's his name? Does he have a six-pack?" Trevor asked with a twinkle of curiosity shining in his eyes.

"His name is Loki, but that is practically all I know about him." She replied, and then she realized how stupid it sounded. How could someone have feelings for a complete stranger?

"Loki? You're kidding me right?" Trevor asked, laughing aloud.

"No, his name is Loki! Why, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Oh honey, you're getting yourself in some mischief here!" He said, winking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! So I just wanted to thank my new beta reader ****MyDarkeGuardianAngel**** for editing this chapter for me! So enjoy! Xoxo Fello**

Chapter 9

"Odin is demanding your presence, Loki," Heimdal said as Loki arrived at the Bifrost.

"What does father want now?" Loki asked Heimdal.

"He didn't say." Heimdal replied. His golden eyes sparkled with mystery. Loki had always been fascinated by Heimdal; he had the most power in all of Asgard and still he hadn't ever disobeyed Odin or ignored one of his orders. How could you deny such power? Pretending you didn't have it, pretending it wasn't yours to use. Loki would do anything for that kind of power, anything. Giving a nod to the gatekeeper, Loki turned on his heel and headed for Odin's chambers.

After a long walk, Loki arrived at Odin's chamber. He knocked four times on the big, hard wooden door, which had slowly begun opening the moment his knuckles left the wood on the last knock. As the door opened a pitch black cloud flew against Loki. Huginn and Muninn, Odin's black ravens, his eyes and ears, croaked terribly at the sight of Loki. Loki thought to himself that one day he would make soup out of them both.

"Father?" he asked as he poked his head through the door.

"Come in Loki." Odin answered. He stood with his back to the door, facing out the big window that overlooked all of Asgard.

"You wished to see me father." Loki said entering the room.

"Come closer." Odin told him, ignoring the question. "What do you see?"

Loki joined Odin at the window, staring out into the enormous city. "I see Asgard, your kingdom, father." Loki responded, looking through the window.

"And what would you think would happen to all of Asgard if the people started to disobey me, if they were to ignore my orders?" Odin asked his son, still looking out over Asgard.

"They would be punished. Order must always be in Asgard, as long as time itself exists. You taught Thor and I that yourself, father." Loki replied confused about where this conversation was heading.

"Exactly, and still, you of all people in Asgard decide to disobey me." Odin said, now looking straight at Loki.

"But father...," Loki started, but was interrupted.

"Hush!" Odin yelled at Loki as his face changed to a tone of red. Loki could see that Odin was absolutely furious at him. "You know the law! You must never visit one of the nine realms without my permission! Have you learned nothing? Did my lessons fall on deaf ears?" Odin screamed at Loki, boiling with anger.

"But father, it was only for half a day! Thor does it all the time, why can't I...," Loki tried to explain.

"Well, you're not your brother now, are you?!" Odin screamed at Loki. The pain was instantaneous. A dagger had been thrust through his heart, a dagger of his father's words. After all this time, after all this years, it still. Odin was never going to think of Loki as he thought of Thor, his oldest son, his heir, his brave warrior. Odin started to walk forwards the door. Loki could feel a tear running down his cheek.

"You must never disobey me again, do you understand that Loki?" Odin asked without even turning his head to look Loki in the eyes.

"Yes father." Loki said, wiping away the salty tear that was burning like fire on his cheek.

"Good." Odin said and left the room. A burning anger started to grow within Loki, the hate to his father unwilling to except Loki as a worthy son, the hate against his brother for trying to be nice to him when all Loki really wanted was to bash his face in! The hate spread like a disease through Loki's body until he couldn't stand it anymore. He screamed as loud as he could, swearing and cursing. Then he threw the big golden, floor standing family inherited candelabra into one of the walls. After that he collapsed on his knees. He didn't know what to do anymore, everything he did ended up wrong. He was exhausted of trying and of failing. Then a thought popped into his head. What if he stopped? What if he just stopped trying to do the right thing? The thought sounded very tempting in Loki's head. He had always loved mischief but he had been taught when he was very little that it was wrong. But wasn't the wrong thing always the funniest? What if Loki stopped fighting his nature and started just being the bad guy instead of the good? Loki smiled to himself. But he couldn't act on his family at first, it was too risky. What if he were caught? No, it was better if he practiced on someone first. But whom? The person couldn't be someone in the kingdom. The person has to be someone who was easy to manipulate and to control. Loki already knew who he was describing. She would be perfect! Time to play a little prank!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Trevor grabbed a big, old book from his bag and dropped it on the table. He opened it and slid it over to Felicia so that she could see the picture on the page.

"Does Loki look like this?" Trevor asked sarcastically, pointing at the picture. She couldn't believe it. On the page was an animated man that looked exactly like Loki, the same black hair slicked back, the same weird clothes, and his facial features were the exactly the same! Felicia would recognize those sharp cheekbones and emerald green eyes anywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked Trevor. "Seriously, how did you know that was Loki? Do you know him?" She laughed. Trevor looked at her, surprised.

"Wait, do you actually recognize this guy?" Trevor asked.

"Ha ha, very funny." she replied, looking over at Trevor. She was expecting to find him trying to hide a smile like he always used to do when he fooled her when they were kids. But Trevor wasn't smiling; he just sat there, staring into her eyes.

"Felicia, this is a picture of Loki, he's the god of mischief from Nordic mythology. That was the religion of the Vikings several hundred years ago. You've actually met this guy?" Trevor choked, staring at her.

An unpleasant feeling spread through Felicia's body. Trevor wasn't fooling around, because if he were he would have been choking to death of laughter by now. A tense silence fell between them. Felicia's brain was working as fast as it could to come up with a logical solution. It had to be some creep who actually thought he was Loki himself, right? Trevor broke the silence.

"Felicia, you have to help me find this guy! He could be a huge source of information to my research!" Trevor said excitedly. Wait... Did Trevor seriously think that this guy could be the actual Loki, the god of mischief?

"Trevor, you don't seriously think that this is guy could be the real Loki, do you?" Felicia asked him, confused. He was a scientist for crying out loud! He was suppose to question everything!

"When I was working in Iceland with Nordic mythology I met this doctor called... Ehm... Well, I can't seem to remember his name, but he was talking about this "worm holes" in space that can take you from one galaxy to another. And in the Nordic mythology the gods use this rainbow-bridge-thing called the Bifrost to visit the other nine realms. What if it had the same power as a worm hole? The power to take you from one universe to another!" Trevor exclaimed. His eyes practically glowed with excitement and Felicia could see that he wasn't joking. Trevor actually believed that that could be the truth! "Think about it! They could have visited the Vikings hundreds of year ago that lead to the Norse religion!" Trevor shouted.

Felicia stood up abruptly. "I have to go now." She just couldn't deal with this right now, not right here. She turned on her heel and fled.

Flashes. Flashes again. Loki appears, he's smiling. Felicia can feel him stoking her hair.

"You have no idea how far I would go... I would do anything to get what I want..." he says as his hand travels down to her neck. His green eyes are bleeding and the red blood runs down his cheek as if he's crying.

Suddenly the blood freezes, Loki's hand grips Felicia's throat and he pushes her up against a wall. It feels like her head has been smashed into a thousand pieces. Loki's grip around her throat just keeps getting tighter and tighter, leaving her with no air. The blood on Loki's cheek has turned black, along with his eyes.

"You will be mine and mine alone, whether you come willingly or not, do you understand?" He whispers in her ear. "Now give us a kiss!"

Felicia almost jumped out of her bed. She sat up with a jolt, freezing cold and drenched in sweat. Her pulse was as high as it could possibly get and she did everything she could to catch her breath.

"It was just a bad dream, that's all," she assured herself, but in her mind a seed of doubt had already begun to grow.


End file.
